Make It Right
by OncerSwarekJateGrantGscout22
Summary: David Nolan was a young boy of twelve when he felt utterly and completely in love with Mary Margaret Blanchard. There was this one play and David would forever be thankful for it. It was Snow White and the seven dwarves Rated T for now... later can be M
1. Chapter 1

**Make It Rght.**

**AU. Prequel to "Soul of Steel" When you feel like you are losing your way, all you can do is try to make it right.**

**David Nolan was a young boy of twelve when he felt utterly and completely in love with Mary Margaret Blanchard. There was this one play and David would forever be thankful for it. It was _Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs._**

**_A/N: I HAVE HAD A VERY LONG WEEK AND HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO WRITE... FINALLY HAD A BREAK AND PUT THIS DOWN, WHICH HAD BEEN SWIMMING IN MY MIND FOR A WHILE... ENJOY! DEDICATED TO ALL ONCERS WHO ARE AS ANXIOUS AS ME FOR APRIL 22TH TO COME AND SPECIALLY ALL MY "SOUL OF STEEL" FANS._**

**_A SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO SnowandJames4eva :) WHO INSPIRED ME TO DO THIS! _**

**(David and Sean are 10)**

"I'm telling you!" Sean smirked at his best friend "This is going to be the coolest camping trip ever!" Sean had been talking about this all week. His father was taking them to the woods to their first real camping experience. One that didn't involve having David's Mom checking on them every five minutes. David beamed at him

"I've got all stuff packed!" The blue eyed boy smiled as he kicked away a rock. They usually walked home from school, especially when they had soccer practice. Once they reached Sean's house, David stopped dryly. "Okay, see you tomorrow then"

"Okay!" Sean climbed the house stairs and closed the door quickly. David waited for Sean to be safely inside before making a move. It was like he didn't want to get home. In truth, he preferred to be at school, were he wasn't around.

* * *

**ONCE UPON A TIME **

"I've told you!" Albert snapped at his wife "That boy is nothing but trouble! I swear he gets worse every time!"

"He just wants to go have fun with Sean and I've already told him he could" Ruth said calmly.

"And what?" Albert continued "He doesn't have to study? I am the one supporting him, because I married you"

"And I have always been grateful for it" Ruth told him "You know I have, but he is just a boy" That was the moment when David arrived home. He could hear the yelling inside. He had always hated Albert. He had never liked the guy in fact, he despised him and for a young boy to have such dark thoughts was disturbing.

"David" Ruth said calmly as the two quieted down once he entered "How are you sweetheart?"

"Uh" David said giving Albert a look "Fine Mom, hey Albert"

"Where have you been?" Albert said harshly making him drop his bag to the side "It's awfully late, you can expect us to be waiting for you forever, do you boy?" David gulped.

"No sir" He managed to say "I'm sorry, I just walked Sean home and we got caught up in…"

"I don't want to hear it boy" Albert told him darkly "Go wash and then up to your room"

"Albert…" Ruth tried to say, but David waved his head "I'll go up in a moment" David nodded and grabbed his bag pack. He swung it over his shoulder and then heard a low blow behind him and his mother pleading. Closing his eyes, he wished he could just disappear.

* * *

The next day at school he arrived with a limp. He knew it was impossible to hide "Hey man!" Sean said excitedly "It's all set, Friday at 7" David swallowed hard. He didn't want to let Sean down. He hated letting people down "D, you heard me?"

"I can't go" He heard himself say "Mom changed her mind, say I have to stay studying that weekend" Sean touched his arm to make him look at him and he flinched in pain "Sorry"

"You are lying" Sean said firmly "He said something didn't he? Albert? Your mom has nothing to do with this"

"I'm sorry" David repeated and shoved his arm hand away "I have to get to class" He didn't see where he was going and he suddenly bumped into something, rather said someone. "Hey…!" he lifted his face up, his cheek still red from the night before.

"I'm so sorry!" Mary Margaret Blanchard looked at him with embarrassment as her books flew away from her "I should have been looking!"

"I wasn't either" David leaned to pick up her books "Here you go Mary"

"Thanks" She said with a sweet smile. That was the first time he had ever really noticed Mary at all, seem weird considering they had known each other since kindergarten. He gave her a dashing smile making her blush. "Mary!" a girl said from behind her "Come on!"

"Right" Mary said "Thanks anyway and sorry for… " She noticed he kept limping "Did I hit you?"

"Not really" David said quickly "its okay, I just hurt by leg"

"Oh" the green eyed little girl muttered "Okay, I will see you in class, David"

"Okay" He waited until she crossed the corner of the hall to look away. And rubbed his cheek again to calm the pain. That night while he lay on his bed. For the first time in a long time. He felt. Different. Butterflies inside his belly.

"David?" Ruth knocked on the door "You should be sleeping"

"You should be too" David countered as she sat next to him on the bed "Where's Albert?"

"He…" Ruth trailed off touching his unharmed cheek "He went out"

"Mom?" David asked nervously "Why did you marry him for?"

"David…" Ruth told him sweetly "We've talked about this, he is a good man, and he supports us"

"And he hits you" David said bluntly. It was okay for him to get hit. He didn't mind. But his mother. That was another matter.

"Oh, my sweet boy" his mother leaned to hug him "It is not that easy"

"Yes it is" David spat. Ruth gave him a sad glance. He couldn't possibly understand all she had to sacrifice to give him all he had. When he had kids, he would.

"Go to bed, you have school tomorrow" Again, evading the argument. "Good night" As his mother closed the door behind her, tears began to stream down his face.

**FIRST CHAPTER IS DONE! SHORT BUT IT IS JUST TO SET UP THE STORY... THIS IS A LITTLE DARKER THAN ALL I'VE WRITTEN BEFORE... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Make It Rght.**

**AU. Prequel to "Soul of Steel" When you feel like you are losing your way, all you can do is try to make it right.**

**David Nolan was a young boy of twelve when he felt utterly and completely in love with Mary Margaret Blanchard. There was this one play and David would forever be thankful for it. It was _Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs._**

**_A/N: I HAVE HAD A VERY LONG WEEK AND HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO WRITE... FINALLY HAD A BREAK AND PUT THIS DOWN, WHICH HAD BEEN SWIMMING IN MY MIND FOR A WHILE... ENJOY! DEDICATED TO ALL ONCERS WHO ARE AS ANXIOUS AS ME FOR APRIL 22TH TO COME AND SPECIALLY ALL MY "SOUL OF STEEL" FANS._**

**_A SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO SnowandJames4eva :) WHO INSPIRED ME TO DO THIS! _**

**(David and Mary are 10)**

David walked to school alone. Sean had given him a hard time about missing their camping trip. But he was sick of having to stand Albert and his hard hand on his mother. His stepfather had just given him a new gift that morning because he took longer to shower, but it was a real pain to try and do it right with a harmed leg.

"David!" He heard someone scream. Mary had caught up with him "Wait up!"

"Hey Mary" He said shyly. She shot him a worried look at the newly bruised cheek "How is it going?"

"Umm.." She said biting her lip "Fine, how was your weekend?"

"It was okay" He shrugged and gave her a sweet smile "I heard you went camping with Ashley"

"Yep" Mary said "My father took us to a cabin, it was really fun"

"I bet it was" He said.

"We ran into Sean and his dad" Mary said "He said you were supposed to come too" Guilt washed all over him.

* * *

"Oh, right" He said nervously "I had some stuff to do"

"But you were so excited!" she led out "That's all you and Sean talked about for weeks"

"We did..." David was caught off guard. He sat next to Sean in class but she was next to Ashley at the other end of the classroom "Wait! How do you know that?"

"Wild guess" She said simply "I just..."

"You heard us?" David inquired as Mary turned tomato red "Or maybe you can hear minds"

"Maybe I can" Mary smiled widely "Or maybe you boys are too loud" David chuckled. They kept walking to the bus. "So why didn't you go?"

"It's complicated" David shrugged.

"I am sure I can keep up" Mary said frowning.

"Not sure you can" He said sadly and this caused her to pout. "You followed me didn't you?"

Mary was taken aback by his comment "What do you mean?"

"This isn't usually where you take the bus" He replied in confidence "You take it near the edge of the Toll Brigde"

"How did you..." She giggled nervously "Well okay, I just wanted to make sure you were okay, Sean is worried about you"

"He is?" David said sarcastically "Then he shouldn't send you to check up on me, I'm a big boy it isn't something I can't handle"

She remained quiet for a second. The bitterness in his voice frightened her "Maybe I'm worried about you too"

* * *

DAVID'S POV.

What's another bruise? After five years I don't seem to be able to feel them anymore.

That girl doesn't know anything, if she did she'd be scared if she knew that I barely sleep at night because of the the screams. Then I go to her room after he has gone drinking. I bring with me the first aid kit because I know there will be something I need to fix.

"My sweet David" My mother tells me at night "I am so sorry"

"It's okay" tears stream down her face and I can't help but pull back my own "One day I will take you somewhere where he can't hurt you"

she closes her eyes and touches my cheek. The warmth of her fingers is soothing against the bruise I had welcomed this morning

* * *

"Thank you for walking me home" Mary and David talk a lot now. A few weeks have now passed since the day she first told him she was worried about him and David is glad she is the reason he's friends with Sean again. That was the start of something none of them ever expected. And it all started with an unexpected gesture and an act of kindness.

"Sure" David smiled "How could I let a girl like you wonder on her own?" He is mocking her and she's knows it.

"Aren't you a real Prince Charming?" She smiled back "I like this, I am not ever eager to go home" Now that revelation has taken the young boy by surprise.

"How so?" He asked interested "I thought you said you liked hanging out with your Dad" Mary's face fell. David turned around and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"My father... he is very sick" Mary tried to pull back the tears "And every time I go home I just remember that one day, he will be gone and she will be all I have"

"Her?" David inquired "Your stepmother?" She had told him all about Regina. And he did know a thing or two about dealing with people like that "I am sorry"

"It's okay" Mary cleaned the tears from her eyes with the back of her sleeve "She is just... really mean sometimes"

"Maybe we should get her and Albert to meet, they'd really be like the Evil Queen and King" David said with a smirk. She smiled.

"What do you know about that?" Mary asked "You like to read?"

"You sound surprised" He suppressed a laugh that made her blush "I used to read all kinds of stories, now... not so much"

Sadness filled her face "Why not?" And the ten year old sighed "Fairy tales are beautiful"

"Yeah, but I guess that's all they are" David said bitterly "Tales"

"Well my favorite is Snow White and the seven Dwarfs" Mary stated. "And I think fairy tales are supposed to give us hope

"Why am I not surprised?" David chuckled. Suddenly it seemed Mary had a strange resemblance Snow.

* * *

**A BIT TOO SHORT... NEXT CHAPTERS WE WILL SEE HOW THEIR RELATIONSHIP DEVELOPS AS THEY ARE GROWING UP- please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Make It Rght.**

**AU. Prequel to "Soul of Steel" When you feel like you are losing your way, all you can do is try to make it right.**

**David Nolan was a young boy of twelve when he felt utterly and completely in love with Mary Margaret Blanchard. There was this one play and David would forever be thankful for it. It was _Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs._**

**_A SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO SnowandJames4eva :) WHO INSPIRED ME TO DO THIS! _**

**(David and Mary are 11)**

"Hey Mary" David walked behind the little girl with hiding a chocolate bar "This is for you" Mary turned around and looked at the candy.

"Thanks" she blushed "But what for?"

"Well" David said shyly "I don't know but I remember you told me this were your favorites so..."

"Yeah" Mary took the bar from him and smiled "Thanks"

"No problem" David said politely scratching the back of his hair "You want me to walk you home?"

"Umm..." Mary wasn't sure if she wanted him to be late again. Albert would be so mad. "No, I have...I am going home with Ashley"

"Oh" David said looking down "Okay, that's fine, I have to hurry home anyway"

"Sorry" Mary bit her lip "But I'll see you later for sure" David smiled and shrugged.

"Yeah" The young boy said turning away "For sure"

* * *

The next day at school David was a no show. Mary was begining to get worried. Maybe he was ill.

"Mary?" Mrs. Willard caught her attention "Are you okay dear?" Mary nodded but instantly turned to the empty seat.

"Sean?" Mary caught up with David's best friend after school "How are you?"

"Hey Mary" Sean gave her a smile "What's up?"

"Well" Mary said nervously "Do you know where David is? He was supoused to help me study" Sean smiled at her but said nothing "If there was something wrong... you would know right?"

"Well" Sean looked down at his feet "Yeah but... well is nothing"

"Don't lie to me!" Mary snapped at the younger boy "Please... did he? Is he hurt?"

"I don't know" Sean told her "I really don't"

* * *

"There we go David" The doctor told him sweetly as he cleaned his head "How does that feel?" David closed his eyes at the touch of the pack of ice "That was quite a fall little man"

"Yeah" David lied "I was... playing by the creek and I tripped" The doctor smiled at the boy "Well your Mom is here to take you home"

"Okay" David told him "I am sorry"

"Why are you apologizing for?" The doctor ceased an eyebrow as he pacthed his head "It was an accident. accidents happen"

"I guess" David sat up on the bed.

"David!" Ruth hurried by his side "I called the school and they said that you never made it to the bus!"

"It's fine" David muttered "I took a short cut and I lost track of time"

"Wait" The doctor said sternly "You lost track of time"

"David" Ruth said calmly "Don't lie to me. You skipped school again?"

"No!" David said "I didn't! I just..." The boy trailed off. He couldn't tell his mother the truth... they'd be out in the streets "Maybe"

"David!" Ruth said again "You know better!"

"Maybe I don't!" David snapped at her and felt all dizzy.

"Mrs. Spencer" The doctor said calmly "Can you come with me for a moment?" Ruth flinched

"What for?" She asked with her voice shaking "I need to stay with my son"

"I understand" The doctor said "But he is fine for now... I really need to have a word with you"

* * *

"David?" Mary was surprised to find the blue eyed boy at the steps of her home. She then noticed the bandage on his head "What happened?"

"I don't know what you are talking about" David said bitterly "Havent you heard? This is the latest fashion"

"That's not funny" She clutched her books to her chest and walked slowly to him "So... are you going to tell me?"

"Maybe" David said moving a rock between his fingers "It wouldnt make a difference... so what's the point" He threw the rock away.

"It would" Mary said firmly "To me it would"

"Nah" David said "You are too nice, you don't really want to know... I dont think you can manage it"

"Try me" Mary said sitting next to him "You could be surprised"

David sighed "Remember when I told you that I don't believe in fairytales?" Mary nodded slowly "Well... here is why" He lifted his flannel shirt to reveal a forming bruise "He just couldn't help it" Mary looked at him in sympathy "So instead of hitting her, he hits me, just for the fun of it"

"You didn't trip did you?" David shook his head. Looking away so she wouldnt see him as he fought the urge to cry. "You made that up"

"I pissed him off" David said madly "Mom had already gone to the market, so she didnt see him" Tears invadeed his eyes "I made the best effort to walk to the hospital..."

"David" Mary said touching his arm "You have to tell your mom"

"No!" He said panicking "We will lose it all"

"I dont think your mom cares about money" She told him sweetly "She cares more about you"

"I dont want her to... know" David said breaking "I cant"

"Come with me" Mary told him as they stood up "I want to show you something" She led him to the backyard where there was a small tunnel behind some bushes. She helped him by the hand and they crawled inside. "This" She said "Is my secret place"

"If it's secret" David looked around at the place "What am I doing here?"

"Because now" Mary said taking his hand "This is your secret place too... where no one can hurt you "

* * *

**THERE IT IS! I ACTUALLY HAD TEARS STREAM DOWN MY FACE AS I WROTE THIS... NEXT CHAPTER... DAVID WILL HAVE TO MAKE A CHOICE AND THERE IS SOMETHING VERY SPECIAL IN STORE FOR THE KIDS... CAN YOU GUESS WHAT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Make It Rght.**

**AU. Prequel to "Soul of Steel" When you feel like you are losing your way, all you can do is try to make it right.**

**David Nolan was a young boy of twelve when he felt utterly and completely in love with Mary Margaret Blanchard. There was this one play and David would forever be thankful for it. It was _Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs._**

**_A SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO SnowandJames4eva :) WHO INSPIRED ME TO DO THIS!_**

**_THIS CHAPTER WAS CO WRITTEN BY THE AMAZING LAUGHTER(.) LOVER(.) FIGHTER_****_. She is awesome! Thank you so much girl! Love ya!_**

Chapter 4

**(David and Mary are 12)**

Mary had prepared something really special for David's 12th birthday. They had been best friends for quite sometime now and looked out for one another constantly.

"So... you cant be late!" Mary told David Monday after class " Wednesday Our place... at six"

"Really" David smiled "You didnt have to give me anything for my birthday"

Mary pouted "Yes I do! Turning 12 is important and you did something really nice for mine, so I think it's only fair" She hit his cap softly so it covered his blue eyes "Please?" David remained quiet as he remembered that when it had been her birthday, he had spent almost all his savings to take her to the fair. He swore that one day when he had enough money he would take her to Disneyland, which was her favorite place in the world. She had gone there right before her mom died and she had spent two weeks during summer with her father and Regina.

"Fine" David smiled leaning agaisnt his locker "If that makes you happy"

"It does" Mary smiled "Its okay for people to do nice things for you for once" Mary said sweetly "And someone does"

"You?" David smirked.

"Yes, me and Ash and Sean and your mom and your other friends" he ceased an eyebrow. "So. be there or else... you wont get your present" She took off quickly leaving him alone with his thoughts "Be there!" She called after him and he chuckled slightly.

* * *

So Wednesday came. David woke up earlier than usual and he stayed there in bed for a while. He remembered so little of his life before his mother had married Albert but he did remember that his father would give him a box of candy just for him. He would give him one a day. His mother had tried to continue with the tradition for a couple years after Sebastian's death but she had stopped as Albert controlled all they did. There was a lose floorboard were he would stack stuff he didnt want the man to find.

"Good morning Birthday boy!" His mother knocked on the door slightly she was carrying a tray with pancakes and a glass of milk . David beamed at her.

"Thanks mom" He said sweetly. He didn't dare to ask where Albert was. He just wanted to have a quiet moment with his mother.

"And I got you something" Ruth smiled "I just thought it was time you had one" David smiled widely. She stood up and went to his closet. She looked at one of the top shelves "I knew that your dad wanted you to have it. I think you are tall enough"

She took out a large box and David's eyes widened. His dad's special jacket which still smelled like him. His father had been quite a traveler when he was younger and he always told David stories when he was little. Most of them he didn't remember. The one that involved the jacket had been one he didn't want to forget. "And this..." She took a small diary from her jacket pocket "I think you would like some of the stories he wrote" David felt the cover of the notebook. Old leather.

"Nice jacket buddy!" Sean smirked as he caught up with David as they made their usual walk to the bus. "Happy Birthday by the way!"

"Thanks!" David smiled "Isn't it cool? It was my dad's" Sean's eyes lighted up "I guess I still have to grow into it a bit more though"

"You look like an army pilot!" Sean said excitedly "Where did your dad get it from?"

"Not sure" David smiled "He used to tell me this story about one of his trips before he met my mom... he said his best friend was a pilot and he was killed in action as since he didn't have anyone they gave his jacket to my dad"

"Cool!" Sean patted him on the back "Here comes the bus..."

"Tell it to wait!" Ashley gasped for air as she and Mary ran as fast as they could "Stop!" The girls reached them just as the door was about to open

"I see you slept in" Sean told them mockingly "We almost didn't wait for you" Ashley shot him a dirty look "Come on then" Sean let Ashley go first. David smiled at Mary.

"Happy B Day!" She said nervously "That's a cool jacket!"

"Thanks" He climbed the steps of the bus and offered her his hand. She took it gladly. Tangling her fingers in his for support.

"Come on Romeo!" Sean screamed "Let's go... we have school to get to" Mary giggled as she let go off his hand and moved to sit with Ashley. He then sat next to his best friend who rolled his eyes. David lowered his face and tool out the small diary and began reading quietly.

* * *

Right after class David wanted to go home and eat with his mom as Albert was out of town for the rest of the day. Best birthday ever since he didn't have to deal with him.

"I take it you are going over to Sean's?" Ruth asked her son as she placed a plate in front of him. "Or Mary's?" Ruth smiled as a smirk instantly formed on his lips "Well, don't take too long... I don't like you being alone late at night"

"Sure" David smiled absent minded.

"You are here!" Mary squealed as she spotted the blue eyed boy "Good! Just in time!"

"Are you going to tell me already what is it that you want to do?" David smiled at her excitement . He gave her an inquiring look as she bit her lip "Mary..."

"No!" She teased "You have to wait!" David rolled his eyes "Come on!" She offered him his hand. The crawled inside the confined space that they had to come to know so well. There was something in the air that smelled so good "Close your eyes"

"Wait" David said "How do I know you are not going to poison me?" Mary pouted kneeling in front of him and crossing her arms.

"Just close them" She begged "You'll see" He did as he was told and waited. He heard noises but didnt dare to open his eyes. "Hold out your hand" She placed a small chocolate cup cake on his extended hand "Open them" The small sweet smelled amazing and was covered with blue frosting with a big 12 carefully written on it and a candle "You like it?"

"I..." David smiled "I love it"

"Ahh" She gasped "Good. Now..." She took out a small candle and a match. She wasnt sure how long the candle would hold in the chilly December air.

"You want some help?" David offered as she seemed to be having trouble.

"Nope" She smiled "I've got it" She quickly placed the candle on top of the frosting "Make a wish David Nolan" David closed his eyes once more and pictured the thing he wanted most. Then blew off the blue star shaped candle.

"On to your real present" Mary reached out for a small box behind her "I hope you like it" He lifted up the lit of the white box. There was a small silver "D"inside and a leather lace "I thought it went perfect with your jacket" David's jaw dropped "You like it?" Their eyes locked together before he leaned to kiss her cheek.

"You are really the best you know that?" David pulled away as Mary blushed.

"Well" She giggled "I try"

* * *

"Quiet down class," Mr. Arnold spoke with authority to his drama class. The students quickly took their seats, and anxiously waited for their next assignment. "So class, I was thinking for the end of the year, we should put on some sort of play. Any ideas?" Mr Arnold looked around the room.  
Mary's hand shot up into the air almost immediately. "Could we do Snow White and The Seven Dwarves?" she asked quietly.

"Lame!" Sean called out, but was silenced by David's glare.

"I think Mary should be Snow White," David said in a shaky voice, eyes still trained on Sean. Everyone turned to look at Mary, who blushed and looked down at her feet. "Wonderful idea. And David, that was quite noble of you therefore, you can play Prince Charming. I'll come around and assign each of you parts." Mr Arnold began walking around the room, talking to each student gently.

"Seriously man? You really want to do a play with a girl who lives with seven little people?" Sean asked, somewhat annoyed. "Yeah, I think it's a good idea," David murmured, embarrassed that his friend thought the play would be boring. "David?" a small voice called to him from behind.  
David turned around to see Mary looking at him. He flashed her a bright smile and said: "You're going to be a great Snow White, you look just like her!" Mary blushed deeply and replied: "You're quite Charming yourself. Thanks for sticking up for me," Mary half glared at Sean, who shrugged and winked at Ashley across the room. Ashley rolled her eyes and continued to talk with Ruby. The bell rang and ended the conversation, but David could not take his eyes off Mary as she smiled at him and said goodbye. She practically floated out of the classroom, happy to have been named Snow White. Ashley and Ruby followed closely behind, giving words of encouragement. David could not help the feeling like he was seeing Mary for the first time.

* * *

The day dragged on, with David daydreaming about dragons and evil queens. The final bell rang, and he practically sprinted to Mary's locker. Mary was calmly putting her books away, when suddenly David practically ran into her. Mary quickly stood up, saying: "David, hi!" David flashed her a charming smile, "Want to walk home and go to the secret place?"

"I'd love to, race you there," Mary called out from behind her, running out the doors. David laughed and ran to catch up with her, feeling happier then he had in a long time. When they finally reached the secret place, Mary crawled in and offered her hand to David. He took it, and felt a pulse throughout his body. Mary turned red, and looked away, although she knew she was partly concealed by darkness.  
The pair sat silent for a few minutes. David pipped up: "Want to play Truth or Dare?" Mary nodded, and asked David, "Truth or Dare?" David thought for a moment, before choosing truth. "Umm, who do you think is the prettiest girl in our class?" Mary opted for an easy question, then sat quietly waiting for his response. "You. I think you're the fairest one of all," David replied, reaching up to brush her bangs away from her face. Mary smiled, and looked away, suddenly wary of the lack of space. She glanced outside at the sunny day, and thought of another game. "Wanna play hide and seek? You're it!" Mary yelled, and ran out of the small space. David frowned at his missed opportunity to tell her how he felt, but laughed and started counting as he climbed out from the place: "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10! Ready or not here I come," David began searching around the small backyard. He heard her voice from far away," You'll never find me!"  
David yelled back: "I will always find you!" He followed her voice, to a large tree. He quickly pounced behind it, and caught Mary by the hand. She laughed and quickly let go, but kept looking into David's deep blue eyes. David stopped smiling and stared back at Mary, mesmerized by her gold flecked pupils. Mary then looked up and realized it was going to rain. "David, you should go" Mary said sadly, looking over at him. David nodded and picked up his backpack, waving goodbye to her as he left her backyard. Mary was left by the large oak tree, the rain just starting to pour down from the sky. She stared after David had left, wondering why it felt like she was seeing him for the first time.

* * *

David walked home quickly, feeling his feet getting heavier with each step. The joy he had felt with Mary had quickly disappeared, and was instead replaced by the anger he felt towards his stepfather. David found instead his mother sitting on the old ratty couch, with another important looking woman beside her. "David, we need to talk," his mother said, her tone the most serious he had ever heard it. David gulped and looked from his mother to the other lady, somehow knowing this would be a conversation he had been dreading.

This couldn't be happening. And to think that only a few days before he had been happier than he had been in a very long time. He thought turning 12 meant that this would change. They would, but not the way he had though or hoped they would.


	5. Chapter 5

**Make It Rght.**

**AU. Prequel to "Soul of Steel" When you feel like you are losing your way, all you can do is try to make it right.**

**David Nolan was a young boy of twelve when he felt utterly and completely in love with Mary Margaret Blanchard. There was this one play and David would forever be thankful for it. It was _Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs._**

**_A SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO SnowandJames4eva :) WHO INSPIRED ME TO DO THIS!_**

**_THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED THE AMAZING LAUGHTER(.) LOVER(.) FIGHTER_****_. AND SNOWANDJAMES4EVA LOVE YOU GUYS!_**

Chapter 5:

**(Mary And David are 12)**

_David found instead his mother sitting on the old ratty couch, with another important looking woman beside her. "David, we need to talk," his mother said, her tone the most serious he had ever heard it. David gulped and looked from his mother to the other lady, somehow knowing this would be a conversation he had been dreading._

"Sweetheart" Ruth spoke softly as David looked from his mother to the stranger "I need for you to sit down please"

"Did Albert do something?" Was all that David's mind could work on. "Are you okay?"

"Your mother is fine David" the woman spoke sweetly "It's you that we are worried about"

"Why?" David io nquired stepping forward and sitting on the single couch across from them "I'm fine"

"Are you?" She asked quickly "Why dont you you tell me about school?"

"What for?" David asked defensevly "You dont look like the kind of people who works at a school"

"You are a smart boy" The woman smiled as she took Ruth's hand "And from what your mother has told me you have a very big heart"

"Are you here to take me away?" David asked after a moment. The words burned his mouth and he felt like fighthing tears coming.

"Is that what you want?" Diane Hawking asked the young boy and David swallowed hard.

* * *

"David Nolan?" The teacher called for atendance the next day in class. But he was a no show. Mary wondered if he had been... called off by Albert. Fear flooded her instantly as she remembered the bandage on his head.

"I am going to see David" Sean told Mary after class "Thought you might want to come with me?"

"Sure" Mary said worriedly biting her lip "Hey Sean?"

"Yeah?" The blonde boy asked. Mary backed down worried that she might break down crying right there and then all eyes would be on her and she would have to explain why she was crying.

"Never mind" She said as she lowered her face and clutched her books to her chest, crying in silence.

* * *

David sat on the porch looking down at the road as if he was waiting for someone to come and rescue him from all this madness. The lady, Diane had been really nice and all she really wanted to talk about was the incident that had landed him in the hospital. But she also examined his bruises and said that because he was a minor, he and his mother had to make a decision to give up Albert and his abuse. Of course David knew his mother would never agree. Her fear was much greater than the desire to be free of the monster. Then Diane had said that David would have to go with her for a while. She would be picking him up a day before Albert came back from his trip. She assured him that it would only be temporary as they thought of what the best plan would be. His mother would be able to vi"sit him and he would still go to the same school- Good- he couldn't dissapoint Mary, He wanted to be the Prince to her Snow White. Then a pain made him shiver. The only people who knew about...his situation were Sean and Mary. He could see it now. The tears forming in her eyes for him. He never wanted Mary to suffer, not ever, specially if he was the cause. And she had so much to deal herself with her father being sick.

"Would you like to come stay with me?" Diane Hawking had offered. She was a social worker who ocassionally took into her home, kids in David's situation.

"What about Mary?" David had asked "Can she come visit me?"

"Who's Mary?" Diane asked. David rolled his eyes.

"My.. friend" David said. He was 12. She couldnt be his girlfriend... could she? No... she was more than that to him, she was the one person who had pulled him away from the darkness. She had been the one to make him smile again.

He lifted his face at the sound of bike tires stopping. Sean and Mary had stopped in front of his driveway.

"God!" Mary said as she ran to hug him almost making him fall backwards "I was so worried!"

"About what?" David gave her a smile "Dont cry" He begged as tears fell down her beautiful face. He cleaned them with his thumb "I am still here"

"You okay?" Sean asked as he gave his friend a worried look.

"Fine" David said as he stood up and helped Mary stand as well "A lot happened last night..."

"But you are fine?" Mary flinched.

"Not a scratch on me Mare" David said and then turned to Sean "Albert will finally get what he deserves"

"What do you mean?" Sean asked as they watched a car stop in front of the car. Diane got off and waved at David. Ruth had suddenly appeared.

"It's time" Ruth said sobbing as David kissed her on the cheek.

"Time for what?" Sean and Mary asked in unison. David was crying as he hugged his mother who carried his heavier luggage. David turned to his best friends. "David you are scarying me, what's wrong?" Mary asked.

"Dont be Mary" David smiled at his mother "Nothing will change. I just have to go somewhere for a while. But I will still see you at school" David placed bag on his back and turned back at his mother.

"I love you so much Mom" He said as his voice broke "And dont worry, I will find a way to get you out of here" He smiled with a light of determination.

"My sweet baby" Ruth fell to her knees. Mary was by her side in a moment "I am so sorry for all the pain I've caused you"

"See you at school?" David turned to Sean and Mary who had tears in their eyes "We got a play to make right?" Ruth took Mary's hand as they both nodded walking him to the car.

"Hey buddy" Diane said warmly "Ready to go?" David turned to his mother and friends one last time . Kissed his mother once more and hugged Sean

"Be safe" Mary told him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. she could feel the tears falling from her eyes falling like drop. she looked up at him and cleaned his face like he had done earlier "And no matter how far you are.. Those who love you..."

"Will find you"

* * *

**awww such a heartbreaking chapter to write! We will see how David manages this huge change and playing a perfect Prince Charming! Thank you so much for all the support! **

**on a happier note... an important kiss is coming up**


	6. Chapter 6

**Make It Rght.**

**AU. Prequel to "Soul of Steel" When you feel like you are losing your way, all you can do is try to make it right.**

**David Nolan was a young boy of twelve when he felt utterly and completely in love with Mary Margaret Blanchard. There was this one play and David would forever be thankful for it. It was _Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs._**

**_A SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO SnowandJames4eva :) WHO INSPIRED ME TO DO THIS!_**

**_THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED THE AMAZING .FIGHTER_****_. AND SNOWANDJAMES4EVA LOVE YOU GUYS!_**

**Chapter 6:**

**(Mary and David are 12)**

He woke up sweating and was thankful that he did not scream or Diane would be inside the room in a heartbeat. He tried to control his breathing. That dream kept invading his mind. He was sure it wasnt just a dream. It was a memory, memory of his father's funeral.

"David?" The teacher called his name again. She looked worriedly at him. All of the people he knew looked at him like that. His mother when she visited him and with her brought a new bruise. David knew that Diane was trying to help her but she didnt want to be helped. She kept being in denial. He shook his thoughts away as he felt a little nugde from Sean. "Alright well, we are still trying to figure out what to do about costumes"

"Man" Sean smiled as he glanced at Ashley and Mary. Even though Mary had been chosen as Snow White and David was originally meant to be her Prince Charming, the teacher felt it was better for everyone to audition, of course in the end Mary and David had been chosen as the main parts. "I wish I was Prince Charming" David rolled his eyes "What?"

"I thought you said it was lame" Sean shot him a dirty look.

"Yeah... well... it's a girl's play" Sean defended himself "But still..."

"You wanted to kiss Ashley" David said mockingly as Sean turned red "Tell me you didn't.."

"Oh" Sean said in a cheeky voice "And what about Mary?"

"What about me?" Mary asked confused as she heard them. They hadnt noticed the girls walking towards them. Both boys turned red.

"Ah..." Sean scratched his head "Nothing..."

"I hope you boys are not trying to ruin the play!" Ashley said "The teacher said the whole town is coming" David suddenly felt like he wanted to faint.

"Are you okay?" Mary asked softly "David..."

"Yeah sure" David said coolly "So... maybe I can go to your house later and practice..." He asked with a smile.

"Awww are you guys going to practice the kiss?" Ashley asked excitedly as they both turned red.

* * *

David arrived to Mary's house early as Diane had promised to take them out for ice cream after they were done and he just wanted to get it over with. Mary was nowhere to be seen so he was forced to knock on the door.

"Hello" Regina said calmly but not happy to see him "Come to see Mary Margaret I suppose?"

"Good afternoon Mrs. Blanchard" David said polietly as he felt a shiver go down his spine. "So, is Mary here?"

"She is just finishing her homework" Regina said bluntly "She shouldnt take long" David nodded and fell silent. "Are you going to stand there? its quite cold" David was surprised by her gesture and nodded stepping inside. Mary's house was quite majestic as her father was kind of rich. David was sure Mary would trade all her riches if she could restore her father's health that only deteriorated with time.

"David!" Mary said as her stepmother gave her a stern look and headed down the hallway to her office. She was always in her office.

"Hey" He smiled "Everything okay?" He could see her eyes were sad and worried.

"Yeah, dad was just telling me a story" Mary said blushing "I am sorry you had to deal with the Evil Queen" David winked "So, we better go to the living room then"

"Sure" David said smiling "Sounds good"

"David" they heard a soft voice say from behind them. They turned around to see Mary's dad smile at them "Good to see you again my boy" Leopold extended his hand to shake David's.

"Daddy" Mary said biting her lip "You shouldn't be out of bed, its cold" her father smiled at them.

"Yes I know" Leopold said sweetly "I just wanted to say hi... maybe watch you kids rehearse for a moment"

"I am not sure..." Mary began "Okay..."

"Wonderful" Her father smiled as she and David both helped him onto the nearest couch. "I must say that I always thought Mary had a resemblance with Snow White... and you are certainly right to play the Prince" David blushed but smiled at the man. "Well best if you begin" Mary looked straight into those blue eyes before they both nodded.

* * *

"Sooo" Ashley questioned Mary the next day at school "Did you do it?" Mary looked at her confused. "Did you kiss him?" Mary turned red.

"No!" She concurred "My dad wanted to see how we did and..."

"And..." Ashley joked "Well... you need to practice more so you can kiss him..."

"I am not sure" Mary admitted "What if he... just gets scared?" Such an stupid question but she had her doubts. She was really just growing up and she and David had so much to deal with...

"Well" Ashley said "I guess you should find out"

* * *

**so I know I said the kiss was coming up but I just wanted David and Mary to have a scene with Mary's dad and to show Mary's insecurities... we will see David's side of things next chapter and Leopold requests something from David... **


	7. Chapter 7

**Make It Rght.**

**AU. Prequel to "Soul of Steel" When you feel like you are losing your way, all you can do is try to make it right.**

**David Nolan was a young boy of twelve when he felt utterly and completely in love with Mary Margaret Blanchard. There was this one play and David would forever be thankful for it. It was _Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs._**

**_A SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO SnowandJames4eva :) WHO INSPIRED ME TO DO THIS!_**

**_THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED THE AMAZING .FIGHTER_****_. AND SNOWANDJAMES4EVA LOVE YOU GUYS!_**

**Chapter 7:**

**(Mary and David are 12)**

"You look as dashing as a true prince" Ruth smiled up at her son as she helped him get ready for the play. She had come to the school early so she could get some alone time with David as he was still in Diane's care. David blushed but examined his mother closely noticing that she was wearing more make up than usual.

"Mom…" David pushed her hands away gently and sat and the edge of the stage as he looked around to be sure no one was close but everyone seemed to mind their own business "when are you going to leave him?" the urge in his voice pained her and he knew it but she could not be as blind.

"I…" Ruth trailed off looking away from his eyes "today is not the day to talk about this… this is your moment…enjoy it"

"How can I?" David said sadly "If I know he still hurts you and you are all alone with him"

"I made a choice to keep you safe" Ruth said "And this is my burden to carry… thankfully…"

"So I am gone and all of the sudden it's all fine?" David asked bluntly "he hasn't come near me because Diane makes sure of it but what about you?"

"I am fine" his mother said sweetly watching as his eyes filled with tears but he turned away at her touch "really"

"David!" the teacher called and both of them looked around to see all the kids gathered behind them "Come on sweetie" David looked around at his mother and she nodded reassuringly. He turned to see Mary gave him a sad look.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly looking back at Ruth. David shrugged but she touched his cheek gently cleaning the remaining silent tears on his eyes.

"Let's just do this" David smiled at her briefly and she nodded.

"You nervous?" Ashley whispered to Mary "About the kiss?"

Mary blushed as she remembered that she and David had agreed to keep it simple and just maybe pretend it was on the lips. "It's a play…not even a real kiss"

"Still..." Ashley said excitedly "You are kissing David Nolan… I mean your David!" Mary turned tomato red.

"He isn't mine… we are just friends!" she said urgently instantly looking back to where David and Sean stood. Ashley gave her a mocking glance.

"Sure you are!" She hissed "You are head over heels for him…."

* * *

"This is your moment buddy" Sean told David as he handed him his sword "It should have been me and Ashley up there but instead I am Dopey…"

"You kind of fit the role" David grinned widely.

"Shut up!" He hit him on the arm "I would have made a perfect prince… and Ashley…"

"She kind of always reminded me more of Cinderella" David pointed out "Maybe that will be our next play… and then you can play the prince"

"If it were up to them" Sean glanced at the girls "We would turn all the Disney stories into plays…" David laughed "But I guess yeah, she is more like Cinderella… hey…"

"Yes Sean?" David asked annoyed as Sean shot Ashley and she blushed.

"Do you think they are all prince Charming?" the question made them both laugh "Don't they gave like real names?"

"Not sure" David said honestly as the teacher called them backstage for last words of encouragement.

"So…" she said "We've all worked really hard on this and I expect all of you to give it your best shot. There were whispers of excitement all around, the teacher specially turned to David and Mary. "But most of all… I want you to have fun" cheers now erupted.

"Mary!" David waited for everyone to scatter before going to talk to her.

"Hey" she said shyly as she saw David examining her costume "You look really charming you know?" she blushed.

"Thank you" he smiled "You look as beautiful as ever… like a real fairytale princess… you are going to do great"

"You too" she said looking up to him and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. He rubbed it quickly still taken by surprise but she was gone. David took a deep breath and looked from behind the curtain at the audience. It was true that almost the whole town had been invited to the play. He could see Ruby's mom who was really excited that she was cast as a hair styler since she loved it and since she was pretty sick she was barely seen at the school. David wondered if Ruby was happy, even with her disease, he never saw Mary's friend complain. He saw Marco and the new craftsman and his new wife. He saw his mother with Diane and her husband and finally he saw Sean's dad talking to Mary's father. The man was in a wheelchair now but he looked to be in good spirits as his wife seemed not so happy to be there.

* * *

Finally it was show time and David had his first scene with Mary. The one where Snow white meets her prince for the first time. He was nervous but something in Mary's eyes told him he was okay and he was. The rest of the play went smoothly as David enjoyed more like one in the audience of the simplicity and pure fun of the play. The evil queen was played by an older girl that David knew was around fourteen. Ashley had been asked to help with scenery but all the rest of the boys in class had been asked to play the dwarves. David smiled as he saw Sean roll his eyes constantly. David gave him a thumb up excitedly and he just groaned.

* * *

The last scene came at once. David, meaning prince charming had to wake up Snow White with True love's kiss. He swallowed hard as he stepped into the spotlight. He could swear all was quiet and all that could be heard was his heavy breathing. There was Mary. Fragile. Innocent. Blushed even though Snow was supposed to be into deep sleep. He placed his sword down and leaned slowly. Said his lines and touched Mary's hand gently. He prepared himself for the kiss. It was supposed to be a simple on the cheek that simulated a real one as they had practiced but he suddenly found himself kissing her right on the lips. His lips lingered there for mere seconds and Mary instantly opened her eyes filled with confusion but something like… love? The whole place was quiet for a moment that seemed an eternity.

Applause. David offered Mary his hand as she took it gladly. They smiled as the rest of the class joined them on the stage for final bows.

"David!" Mary called after him after the curtain was down. He was seemed mortified for what he had done. "Hey wait up!"

"Hey Mary" He said scratching the back of his head "You really looked amazing up there"

"You kissed me" she said bluntly. She couldn't help but blush "I mean I know Snow is supposed to be kissed by her prince but…"

"I am sorry" he said honestly "You…"

"I'm not" she said quickly "I know we are just… little kids but… I don t know…"

"Feels right?" David smirked "Since you became my friend I just… it all seems to be okay when I am with you…" what happened next neither of them expected. He took her hand and smiled.

"Yeah" Mary agreed "It feels right"

* * *

"Mary!" she and David let go of each other hand when they reached their parents. Leopold had the biggest smile on his face as Regina gave her a brief smile. Mary's father extended his hand to David.

"No one else could have play a prince to my Mary" Leopold said causing David to blush "Thank you"

"I love you daddy" Mary said as she wrapped him into a hug. David could see Regina rolling her eyes and turning away probably to talk to someone else.

"I love you too my sweet girl" Leopold kissed her on the cheek and cleaned the tears falling from her cheeks "I hope those are happy tears little one"

"Yeah" Mary sniffed as Leopold took her hand tenderly. "What?"

"Nothing" Leopold smiled "Why don't you go on over to your friend Ashley and go get David's mother, while I have a word with this young man" Mary looked at him puzzled but smiled. "David"

"Sir" David said taking a seat on the chair Regina had left empty.

"My daughter" Leopold smiled as he watched Mary disappear in the middle of the crowd "I have never seen her smile as wide as when she is with you… you are very special to her"

"She is special to me too sir" David admitted "She's been there for me and I haven't even asked her"

"That's why" Leopold leaned closer to David "I know that I can trust you to always look out for her, I have not a lot of time left and I would go peacefully if I know that someone really cares for Mary and will be with her no matter what" The voice of the man was breaking so David only nodded. "Can you promise me?"

"Yes" David said "I will always be there" Leopold closed his eyes and gently took David's. the boy saw a tear roll down the man's cheek.

David would later learn Leopold died a month after the play. And he still kept his promise.

* * *

**so there is the anticipated kiss! and how will David keep his promise to Leopold?**

**story isn't over... **

**next chapter will be sometime in the future... will it be Mary and David at 16?**

**please review if you can :)**

**until next time**


	8. Chapter 8

**Make It Rght.**

**AU. Prequel to "Soul of Steel" When you feel like you are losing your way, all you can do is try to make it right.**

**David Nolan was a young boy of twelve when he felt utterly and completely in love with Mary Margaret Blanchard. There was this one play and David would forever be thankful for it. It was _Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs._**

**_A SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO SnowandJames4eva :) WHO INSPIRED ME TO DO THIS!_**

**_THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED THE AMAZING .FIGHTER_****_. AND SNOWANDJAMES4EVA LOVE YOU GUYS!_**

**_SO OLDER MARY AND DAVID... THERE WILL BE A FEW FLASHBACKS TO EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPENED AFTER THE PLAY..._**

**Chapter 8:**

**(Mary and David are 16)**

****"David!" Ruth called after her son. The now teenage David turned to his mother with a big grin "Be careful with that thing" She said referring to his new truck.

"Yes mom, don't worry" He said coolly "Gonna be late, got to go" Ruth barely had time to roll her eyes before her son was pulling away from the driveway. A lot had changed in four years Ruth was sure. She had finally gotten her boy back six moths after he was taken away from her. She had left Albert but occasionally encountered him and he begged to be taken back. A year ago she had agreed and since then there hadn't been any aggression towards her or David but Ruth knew better, she knew it would only be a matter of time before Albert did something and she would have to explain herself to their social worker Diane who had worked so hard just for her to be disappointed again. Ruth waved goodbye as she watched her boy go.

* * *

"How do I look?" Mary asked both Ashley and Ruby as both of them rolled their eyes as this was the tenth time she had asked. David had said he had a surprise for her and she wanted to look super cute for her boyfriend.

"You look fine" Ruby said "And it's David, you could be all muddy and he would still think you were cute" Her friend offered her a smile.

"Right. Okay" Mary said biting her lip "I have never been so nervous about going on a date with him"

"Maybe tonight will be the night" Ruby smirked and Ashley nodded.

"He's not like that" Mary said hurt rolling her eyes "He is a good boy"

"Hey!" Ruby said "Peter was a good boy too and now I am knocked up" Her friends didn't think that was funny so there was an awkward silence "And then he went and got himself killed"

"Ruby come on!" Ashley said distraught "Can we just drop the subject" Ruby nodded. They hated the situation her friend was in. Her mother was so pissed at her for becoming pregnant that she had almost kicked her out. Even though Ruby was almost two years older than them the situation didn't change. Then there was Peter who was the sweetest guy and he had just bought an apartment so that they could live together and everything had changed. He had been training to be a fireman. He had been a hero when he saved two small children from a building but he never made it out.

"We still have to plan your baby shower!" Ashley said ligthing up "I bet it's going to be a boy"

"Girl" Mary assured Ruby. There was a knock on the door. Regina was out of town so Mary had the house and well all at her disposal.

"Good night David" Viola the house keeper smiled at the young boy "How are you sweetheart?"

"Great" The teen said with a dimpled smile "And you?"

"Good... as well as it is expected for someone my age" the old woman told him with a sweet smile "May I ask where you are taking Mary tonight?" David laughed.

"Always on the look out, aren't you?" he inquired as the woman blushed a bit "Well, I was thinking just something like dinner or something"

"Or something" Viola winked at him "Alright then, you better take care of her"

"Will do" David bowed with a smile and as he looked up again spotted his beautiful girlfriend. She was wearing jeans and a simple white blouse and pink sweater. "Hey"

"Hi" Mary blushed as she could see David checking her out. Her friends trailed behind her. Mary gave David a sweet peck on the lips as she sensed a lot of eyes were looking at her.

"Hey there David" Ruby said with a smile. David smiled back.

"Mind giving us a ride home before you go on your date?" Ashley said bluntly and Mary shot her a dirty look.

* * *

"You know what the best thing is about us not being 12 anymore?" David said as they drove to their destination. He kept a hand on the wheel and the other held Mary's.

"What?" She asked looking at him distractedly.

"That I don't get nervous when I kiss you" David stopped the truck and leaned to kiss her on the lips. He moved slowly and Mary gave in. He was touching her cheek when she pulled back. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah sure" Mary smiled "So listen... we were thinking about doing a garage sale, to help Ruby buy baby stuff. She doesn't know so it's kind of a surprise. "I could use you boys for help"

"Sure" David smiled widely "Anything, I'm there"

"Good" Mary said "So you said you had reservations, come on" David rolled his eyes and smiled, getting off the truck and opening the passenger door "Thank you"

"Sure, princess" David smiled widely "After you"

"Well aren't you a real prince Charming?" Mary smiled kissing him on the cheek.

"I was yours that's a fact.. so that makes you Snow White to me" David smirked kissing her again.

"Guess so" Mary said as she broke into a run towards the restaurant.

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long to update! I really had no idea where to take this... **

**so next chapter we see everyone helping out at the garage sale. **

**Hope you guys liked it :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Make It Rght.**

**AU. Prequel to "Soul of Steel" When you feel like you are losing your way, all you can do is try to make it right.**

**David Nolan was a young boy of twelve when he felt utterly and completely in love with Mary Margaret Blanchard. There was this one play and David would forever be thankful for it. It was _Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs._**

**_A SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO SnowandJames4eva :) WHO INSPIRED ME TO DO THIS!_**

**_THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED THE AMAZING .FIGHTER_****_. AND SNOWANDJAMES4EVA LOVE YOU GUYS!_**

**_SO OLDER MARY AND DAVID... THERE WILL BE A FEW FLASHBACKS TO EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPENED AFTER THE PLAY..._**

**Chapter 8:**

**(Mary and David are 16)**

"Remind me again why we are doing this?"Sean asked as they lifted up a couple more boxes out of the garage. The girls already had all divided by sections. To tell the truth it looked like a battlefield but Mary and Ashley were very happy and pleased with themselves helping Ruby.

"Because we are stupid" David said in pain as he leaned foward to drop the box in the "Sports" section.

"Did you know Peter's parents brought stuff over?" Sean whispered to his best friend "My dad told me that they even gave her a check"

"Looks like the want to help her" David comented scratching the back of his neck

"Or forget she even exists" Sean said distraught "Hoping she doesn't ask for anything else"

* * *

"Thanks for doing this" Ruby told Mary and Ashley as they sat taking a break from setting everything up before officially inagurating the garage sale "I don't know what I would have done without your help"

"No problem" Mary told the 17 year old. "And besides..."

"I like my man without a shirt" Ash cut her off "I mean just look at him" The three girls turned to the boys. Sean and David had also taken a break and were crouched down in front of them. Shirtless. The hard work and the heat combined with heavy lifting really brought the best in the boys's looks. Mary bit her lip.

"Okay, spit it out!" Ruby hissed at her. The brunette girl blushed but waved her head "How was your date?"

"Yeah, was he sickly charming like he always is?" Ashley teased her. Mary took a seat on one of the plastic chairs and pouted. "Was he that bad?"

"Shut up" She told as her friends gigled mischievously "He... we..."

"Come on!" Ruby urged her rolling her eyes "You don't want to mess with a pregnant lady so now..."

"You tell us" Ashley finished as Mary glanced at David once more.

"He said we could take it as slow as we wanted to...I wanted to and we did... we just made out... nothing really happened"

"Oh" Ashley smiled "Well good, he shouldn't force you"

"To tell you the truth... I dont think he is ready either..." Mary admitted remembered that he was passionate about them but seemed a little nervious about taking the next step.

"You are joking!" Ruby spat out earning an inquiring look from the boys who ceased their eyebrows at her. "He is David... freaking Nolan"

"I know" Mary said blushing "That's just it... he is David and he wants all to be perfect"

"Hey!" The boys caught up with them and tossed their shirts over their shoulder "You think we could open this up already?"

"Are you done?" Ruby asked inquiring, again checking the boys toned bodies. Not that they hit the gym both they both played Hockey so it was part of who they were.

"Yes princess" Sean mocked her "While you have been siting here"

"Good, then let's get this over with" Ruby stood up with difficulty as the boys got properly dressed.

* * *

About six hours later they all sat at a table at Ruby's mom restaurant counting up all they had gathered... of course the girls had come up with a baby buying stuff system as well.

"Diane has some new stiff she isn't going to use" David anounced as Mary smiled at him "It was meant to be a surprise"

"Oh man!" Ruby said "Thank you so much, how do you know he is charming after all"

"Yeah not a big deal" David chuckled "I got them from the center where I volunteer"

"Seems to me that you are like a Mary Poppins bag" Ruby laughed but David didn't catch that. "Means you never cease to surprise me Nolan"

"Good" David said "I am glad you can use those things, Mary and I are meeting Diane tomorrow"

"And then we can all go buy baby stuff!" Ashley said excitedly as the boys rolled their eyes. It was not possible or even logical that their girlfriends only wanted them as carriers. This was no way of life for a 16 year old.

* * *

"David!" Diane hugged the teenager eagerly. Diane hadn't changed much in 4 years. She was still taking kids and mending them or helping them get trough hardship and for David that was something worth to aspire to. That's why at the age of 13 he had decided to come to the center for kids and help his former guardian for a couple hours. "How was the garage sale?"

"Great!" Mary said "We gathered enough to help Ruby with some things and Marco is building her a crib so it's one down" Diane smiled at the young girl how still got a hold to David's hand.

"Good" Diane said as they began walking to the storage room "I am so glad people in town are willing to help her"

"Not everyone" Mary said under her breath as she remembered the people that had made a big deal about Ruby being pregnant and Peter being dead.

"This town is a bit too small I guess" Diane smiled sadly "You can tell Ruby that's she got herself a play pen, a car seat and a box full of toys"

"Really?" Mary looked up at David who beamed a smile at her "Ruby is going to freak out when she sees them!"

"Glad we could help" Diane smiled at Mary "Mind if I steal David from you for a second here Mary... promise I will give him back"

"Sure" Mary smirked "I will just wonder around here"

"Come on" She instructed David. He placed his hands on his pants pockets as they took a small walk. "Your mom?"

"She's good, most of the time" David shruggs as Diane looks up at as he is so tall "She's got a job at a greenhouse, so she keeps busy"

"And she is got you too" Diane smiles at the not so young boy.

"David!" Mary calls after him. She already has the small box with her when they return. David lifted the rest of the stuff on the truck and waving Goodbye to Diane took off.

* * *

**Okay so here is the first part of this chapter only because it's really late and my eyes can't stay open. **

**Next chapter! Baby shopping and fluffy friendship stuff!**

**so so sorry about the late chapter, I am back at home now and ready to write**

**If you want, leave a review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Make It Rght.**

**AU. Prequel to "Soul of Steel" When you feel like you are losing your way, all you can do is try to make it right.**

**David Nolan was a young boy of twelve when he felt utterly and completely in love with Mary Margaret Blanchard. There was this one play and David would forever be thankful for it. It was _Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs._**

**_A SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO SnowandJames4eva :) WHO INSPIRED ME TO DO THIS!_**

**_THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED THE AMAZING .FIGHTER_****_. AND SNOWANDJAMES4EVA LOVE YOU GUYS!_**

**_SO OLDER MARY AND DAVID... THERE WILL BE A FEW FLASHBACKS TO EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPENED AFTER THE PLAY..._**

**Chapter 10:**

**(Mary and David are 16)**

"All settled" Sean smirked at Ashley "My Dad said I could use his truck and David is taking his so... you girls can shop away"

"Good!" Ashley leaned to kiss him on the cheek "Thank you so much!"

"No problem" Sean returned the kiss but this time on her lips "And plus, I have another surprise" Ashley's eyes widened "Me and the boys worked extra shifts with Mr. Tillman and Marco and have a bit more saved, plus, Ruth said she could get us diapers and stuff"

"Sean..." Ashley was really surprised by her boyfriend and his little entourage... They could be just boys sometimes but how they always wanted to help others was beyond what Ruby or her friends could have hoped for "Thank you so much"

"Sure" He smiled widely "But I mean you could kiss me again just to show how grateful you really are"

* * *

"David?" Mary was making some popcorn so they could watch a movie. One they had seen a thousand times. Even though they were 16, the movie had sentimental value.

"Yeah?" David was resting on his tummy on the couch. He was thankful Regina was gone for the weekend. Ever since Mary's dad had died that was all she did. Go to conferences and well, never be home. She had never really been a mother to Mary more than her housekeeper/Nanny Viola had been and that at least gave David some peace.

"You think that we could go to the store tomorrow with Ruby and Ashley, Sean said he was thinking seriously about coming" Her tone was sweet but there was an urgency in it.

"I guess" He said distractedly "If you want me to go, I'll be there"

"Okay" Mary had reappeared with a bowl and a bag of Skittles. "She isn't sure what she is having but I am sure it's a girl"

"Doesn't she want to find out?" David asked taking the bowl from her "So you can buy all things blue or pink"

"I think she is just scared about it" Mary admitted "Specially giving birth" David understood that fear. Ruby had been born with a heart condition and for what David had asked his mother about, it could be deathly. She even took it slow in gym class so it was really in everyone's mind if she would be okay after the baby was born. The doctors at the hospital had suggested Mrs. Lucas that the best bet for them was a c- section so that it didn't take much on Ruby's well being but there were still risks. David would hate to see Mary have to suffer trough what she did when she lost her dad.

_4 years earlier... _

_The call had come from Viola on a Saturday morning. David had just finished having a basketball match with Sean and Peter when Diane had told him about what happened. Mary's Dad had died. A month after the play and there was no going back from that David knew. _

_He hurried to see her. He wanted to be there for her because he knew what it was like to lose a parent. He was losing both parents at the moment because he didn't know if he would ever be back living with his mom but she was still there. Now Mary had no one except Regina. And this only made David feel worse, Regina was just like Albert. Except Mary's dad was rich and his mother wasn't. _

_"David" Viola had opened the door to David's relief "So good that you are here" _

_"Where is she?" was all he could say as she let him in. she instructed to her room and he climbed the large stars quickly. He bumped into Regina just as he was about to reach Mary's room. He held his breath. _

_"What are you doing here?" she asked coldly. David raised his face. 7 years of living with Albert had taught him a lot and he wasn't planning to back down. "She is no position to see a soul" _

_"I need to make sure she is okay" David said respectfully "I am so sorry about your husband" Regina gave him a small smile. wicked one. And then returned to climbing the stairs. David shook his head and stood there in front of her door, he wasn't sure if he should knock or not. "Mary?" He spoke softly. He heard nothing. The door was unlocked so he peeked on a bit. Mary was in bed in a small ball. She didn't even raised her face until David was kneeling in front of her "Hey" _

_"Hi" She said softly. Her red eyes and messy hair stood up for that was all he could see from under the covers "Oh David!" _

_"I'm so sorry" He said honestly. He hadn't even realized tears were forming on his own eyes. "If you want me to go" _

_"No" Mary said quickly. David smiled softly and stayed there with her, sitting next to her on the bed and saying nothing because all that had to be said, had already been and David planned on keeping his promise to Leopold. _

David shook the thoughts from his head. No. Ruby couldn't die.

"Look at this!" Ashley giggled nervously as she held a small shirt with a wolf in it. "We have to get this!"

"And this!" Mary pointed at the sleepers that came with it. All David and Sean did that day was nod and they were excited when the girls asked them to pick up a stroller.

The crib cloth was what they got last. It was bright Red and it would match the baby's blanket Ruby's mom was planning to knit. After all, Red was Ruby's favorite color.

* * *

**Getting closer to the babies birth and Mary and David make an important decision about their relationship. **

**Please review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Make It Rght.**

**AU. Prequel to "Soul of Steel" When you feel like you are losing your way, all you can do is try to make it right.**

**David Nolan was a young boy of twelve when he felt utterly and completely in love with Mary Margaret Blanchard. There was this one play and David would forever be thankfuings l for it. It was _Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs._**

**_A/N: I HAVE HAD A VERY LONG WEEK AND HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO WRITE... FINALLY HAD A BREAK AND PUT THIS DOWN, WHICH HAD BEEN SWIMMING IN MY MIND FOR A WHILE... ENJOY! DEDICATED TO ALL ONCERS WHO ARE AS ANXIOUS AS ME FOR APRIL 22TH TO COME AND SPECIALLY ALL MY "SOUL OF STEEL" FANS._**

**_A SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO SnowandJames4eva :) WHO INSPIRED ME TO DO THIS!_**

**Okay guys so since this story hasn't really been... you know getting somewhere lately in my head I was not going to finish it but I think I owe it to myself to do it so here is the second to last chapter. **

**Thank you so much to everyone reading this and how amazing was The Cricket Game?! Happy Onceday everyone! **

**(Mary is 16 and David is 17)**

A lot had happened in David's Nolan life but nothing had prepared him for this. Ruby was about to have her baby, He and Mary had been the first at the hospital. Only to be later joined byAshley and Sean. Crap, he had just turned 17. He was not an adult not even close but he had thought of things like this ever since he had first been with Mary. She had wanted to wait and he had granted him that. She had made it his birthday present. Regina was out of town as always and Mary had asked, or rather requested.

He couldn't imagine what Ruby was going trough and he never thought he would have to find out until later in life. He watched as they took Ruby into the delivery room, closely followed by her mom.

"I can't believe one of us is having a baby" Ashley said. The boys waited in the waiting room getting a hold of their anxious girlfriends. What worried David the most was his friend's heart condition. He knew that the doctors had taken every precaution to take care of Ruby but if his father's dead had thaught him something was that nobody was ever safe. He so often wondered if Albert had had some kind of condition...

"David?" He heard Mary say. "Are you okay?"

"Yep" He said with a dashing smile. "Why are they taking so long?"

"It's a baby David" Ashley told him leaning her head against Sean "You cannot rush a baby"

"Right" He said quickly. He stood up and started pacing. Sean watched him anxiously. "What?"

"Imagine if that was your baby" Mary froze. David turned to her instantly. "Relax dude"

"Right, better if you shut up" David hissed at him. Mary laughed because the boys were worse than a married couple.

* * *

Go home David. Mary had insisted he had to go and take care of his mom. Ruth was in bad shape again. Albert had paid her a visit and now she had let him once more. She could not understand that it was more than damaging if that man kept coming back and she received him like nothing happened.

"Mom?" David entered the house carefully. He was not afraid of Albert anymore. He was stronger than the old man but he couldn't help but being cautious.

"In here" He heard her. She was in her bed, the blankets up to her chin. "Did Ruby have her baby?"

"Not yet" David said sitting on the bed. "She isn't ready yet"

"Is it going to be a girl?" Ruth asked. David sighed. He examined his mother's face. She seemed to be okay. "What is going to be her name?"

"I don't know anything yet" David said "You better rest okay, I am going to head back to the hospital. He kissed her forehead and then closed the door behind him. Before he made his way out he made sure he locked the house. He hated to leave his mother like this, he loved her and she was his life but she had fallen into the same pit too many times. He could only make so little to help her.

He then called Diane from the hospital asking her if she could go see Ruth the next day, His former guardian agreed but David could sense the sadness in her voice.

"What happened?" Mary asked him as soon as he walked into the waiting room "Is she okay?"

David ran his fingers trough his hair. "She's fine. Just a little shaken... But..."

"And you?" Mary touched his chin. He was much taller than her but he lowered his face.

"I'm fine" David said bluntly. "How is Ruby?"

"No news yet" Mary bit her lip. David knew she wanted to continue with the conversation but then decided against it. This twas not about her or David. It was about Ruby and her baby.

* * *

David Nolan had seen harship most in his young life and as they attended a funeral the next week, things were not getting any better. He had had his fair share of funerals to know how they worked.

A bunch of people gathered at the dinner that belonged to Ruby's mom. Mary had offered they did it at her place but Regina was to be back in town soon and Viola had advised against it.

David held Ruby's daughter that day. More than once. She was merely a week old but she was strong and beautiful. He held her and thought of the concept of someday having a child of his own.

Ruby was gone but little Ruby was there and they had to be grateful for the time they had spent with their dear friend.

* * *

**okay so don't hate me please! In order for the story to work I had to do it **

**Next up: Mary has news for David as he can hold on any longer and has his own share of news. Ashley and Mary find a letter from Ruby**


	12. Chapter 12

**Make It Right.**

**AU. Prequel to "Soul of Steel" When you feel like you are losing your way, all you can do is try to make it right.**

**David Nolan was a young boy of twelve when he felt utterly and completely in love with Mary Margaret Blanchard. There was this one play and David would forever be thankful l for it. It was _Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs._**

**_A/N: I HAVE HAD A VERY LONG WEEK AND HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO WRITE... FINALLY HAD A BREAK AND PUT THIS DOWN, WHICH HAD BEEN SWIMMING IN MY MIND FOR A WHILE... ENJOY! DEDICATED TO ALL ONCERS WHO ARE AS ANXIOUS AS ME FOR APRIL 22TH TO COME AND SPECIALLY ALL MY "SOUL OF STEEL" FANS._**

**_A SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO SnowandJames4eva :) WHO INSPIRED ME TO DO THIS!_**

**Okay guys so since this story hasn't really been... you know getting somewhere lately in my head I was not going to finish it but I think I owe it to myself to do it so here is the second to last chapter. **

**Thank you so much to everyone reading this and how amazing was In The Name Of the Brother?! I ship WhaleWolf now! Happy Onceday everyone!**

**There**** is probably one chapter left for this story! There is another one I am working on that is kind of a sequel for this one "There is still a lot to learn" **

**I did a time jump of about a year and a half after last chapter!**

**(Mary and David are 18)**

Tears were streaming down her face as she held on to the bit of sanity she had. Graduation was right around the corner and she and David would be gone from town forever, they had aplied to several schools around the country. But now...

"Mary?" She heard Ashley call from the door "Are you ready to go?" Today was the day they all went to visit Ruby's grave, She picked herself up and put on a brave face but it hurt too much to think about her friend and what she had to tell David.

"Yep" Mary said

The whole way there was in total silence. Ashley had asked the boys to meet them there. "Are you okay?" Mary glanced at her friend. She had to tell someone. She would burst otherwise.

"I'm late" Was all she said. Ashley took a minute to understand.

"What do you mean, we are right on time..." Almost there. "Oh God!"

"You can say that again" Mary muttered as she felt Ashley hit the breaks. "What?..."

"Are you sure? I mean were you guys careful?" Mary blushed. "Right, it's you we are talking about... Have you made sure?"

"Took a test" Mary said biting her lip.

"Well those, aren't always right..."

"Three times Ash" Mary pushed on "I am pretty sure they don't have that rate in error"

"What are you going to tell him?" Ashley asked as she took her hand "Are you okay?"

"I guess" Her best friend said. "I just need to get trough today, can you not say anything?"

"Sure" She placed a zipper on her lips. "But I mean... wow, you are having David's baby"

"Bummer, I know" Mary teased.

* * *

David and Sean were already there with Ruby's mom who held her granddaugther close to her chest to keep her warm.

"Sorry we were late" Ashley gave Sean a quick kiss on the lips. Mary tried her best to hide her teary eyes from David but he knew better.

"Car trouble?" David said a bit too harsh. Ashley nodded. "Mare..."

"I'm okay" She said hugging him. "I just miss her"

"I know..." David placed a kiss on her forehead. As they stood there glancing down at Ruby's grave, Mary thought on how she would break the news to David. It wasn't like they had a lot of money and babies cost money, even with her father's reaches and her school trustfund, it wasn't enough for a child and she would never ask Regina for a single dime, it wasn't worth it to have to owe that woman anything.

Mary then glanced at Ruby, the little baby widow Lucas held. She was the spitting image of her mother but Mary could also see bits of Peter in her. Mostly she saw a lot of similar trades in personality between the girl and her mother. She wondered what this baby would turn out to be. Would it be a boy or maybe a little girl. Would she have blonde hair and her eyes and her chin or would she be just like David?

* * *

He was tired of having to deal with Albert still at this stage of the game. He was tired of being a puppet moved from side to side between his mother and Diane, who to this day offered him a stay on the couch every once in a while. He was tired of the man and what he represented. He was a coward who lured his mother into his dark ways every chance he got. He was done. As he laid there in his bed he thought of his father, He didn't remember much about him. He had been a man who had served his country. He had died doing what he loved. He loved his family but he also loved being the leader and the hand people needed him to be.

He would make his father proud one day.

* * *

She had been told that Widow Lucas was going to be out for the rest of the afternoon with the baby but they could certainly take some of Ruby's things from the attic to donate.

"I never liked it here" Ashley said quietly "Creeps me out"

"Me too" Mary shivered at the sense of darkness. She turned the dim light on.

"So, have you told him yet?" Ashley asked as they opened a box with Ruby's old clothes.

"No" Mary gave her a stern look. Two weeks had passed since she had taken the test but she did not seem able to come clean to David about the baby."He's been dealing with a lot"

"So you say but the sooner you tell him, the easier it will be"

"Says who?" Mary said bluntly "I am not sure about what I want"

"Mary" Ashley's voice became serious. "Look"

_Dear people who might be reading this: _

_I have never been good at words so writing comes easier for me. Today I told my boyfriend I was pregnant. It was not easy, at first I wasn't sure of what to do, I was afraid he might just walk away but he didn't. He has been there for me. _

_It wasn't easy to come to terms to me having a baby, it's a fact that I might die if I overdue myself and what's more stressing that childbirth? I am sure nothing compares to it. To giving life and being responsible for someone forever-_

_We shall see? Or maybe not? Who knows, all I know is I am here now. _

_Ruby._

* * *

She was ready to tell him. She had asked him to meet at their spot. Their hiding place was too small for them now but both of them loved The Toll Bridge, so as they got older they found it to be somewhere only they could be in peace. Mary sighed preparing herself to share the news that would change their lives forever. "Hey beautiful" He stole a kiss from her lips.

"David... I need to tell you something" She began. She was afraid of dragging this any longer.

"I need to say something to" David said behind her. "I did something really big"

"I..." Mary bit her lip.

"You are going to say I am insane and maybe I am but.. I am just going to say it. I joined the Army"

"I'm pregnant" Right then and she could see his heart shattering.

* * *

**Very big news! Thanks again for reading! Until next time guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Make It Right.**

**AU. Prequel to "Soul of Steel" When you feel like you are losing your way, all you can do is try to make it right.**

**David Nolan was a young boy of twelve when he felt utterly and completely in love with Mary Margaret Blanchard. There was this one play and David would forever be thankful l for it. It was _Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs._**

**_A/N: ENJOY! DEDICATED TO ALL ONCERS WHO ARE AS ANXIOUS AS ME FOR APRIL 22TH TO COME AND SPECIALLY ALL MY "SOUL OF STEEL" FANS._**

**_A SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO SnowandJames4eva :) WHO INSPIRED ME TO DO THIS! And also my friend Viki who is the reason I even finished this so thanks girl!_**

* * *

**Chapter 13: **

**(Mary and David are 18)**

She was ready to tell him. She had asked him to meet at their spot. Their hiding place was too small for them now but both of them loved The Toll Bridge, so as they got older they found it to be somewhere only they could be in peace. Mary sighed preparing herself to share the news that would change their lives forever. "Hey beautiful" He stole a kiss from her lips.

"David... I need to tell you something" She began. She was afraid of dragging this any longer.

"I need to say something to" David said behind her. "I did something really big"

"I..." Mary bit her lip.

"You are going to say I am insane and maybe I am but.. I am just going to say it. I joined the Army"

"I'm pregnant" Right then and she could see his heart shattering.

He stared at her. Frozen. She was what? Pregnant? How? I mean he knew how but... This couldn't be.. she couldn't be...

"What?" He asked dryly. Mary's face was nervous and somehow shaken at his response. "Are you... sure?"

"I am..." Mary said. "I've made sure, I didn't want to rush into conclusions.. since this is, kind of huge" She waited.

"We... I can't... Mary I just joined the Army" She had heard right. Mary couldn't believe this was happening. All of this... All of what they had gone trough and he hadn't even asked her what she felt. How she felt about him making such a big commitment Then again this both were. A baby was no joke, and being a soldier wasn't either.

"What are you saying?" Mary struggled with the words. "What are we going to do?"

"Well..." David ran his fingers trough his hair. "We could... see how it works?" Mary sighed relieved. She thought he would ask her to take care of it.

"So..." Mary walked closer to him and took his hand in hers. "We are doing this?" David smiled softly at her. "We are having a baby..."

"Looks like it" David brushed her cheek with his finger. "Are you happy?" He asked after a moment. Both of them had tears in their eyes. It was something Mary loved about David. He never thought he was macho and wasn't allowed to cry.

* * *

"I did not keep my promise" David said asthey drove back into town. Mary ceased an eyebrow at him. "When we were little I made a promise. And now I feel like I did not keep it"

"What makes you say that?" Mary asked him. She then thought of the night of the 6th grade play and how David had stayed behind with her father. "Because you got me pregnant?" He nodded.

"Well that just means" Mary leaned in to kiss his cheek "You are stuck with me forever"

"You are kind of hard to run away from" He said. "Now my mom is going to freak out about this"

"What will Viola say?" Mary said anxiously. David chuckled.

"She won't be happy" He sighed. "I can bet she will grantee I can't have anymore children" Mary frowned at his remark. "Who else knows?" Mary seemed offended. "Come on, you are girl. Someone else has to know" Mary bit her lip.

"Ashley..." Mary said. "She and I found out the day of Ruby's anniversary David examined her carefully from the corner of his eye "I am sorry I waited so long to tell you" She was now crying. David's face filled with remorse. He hit the breaks.

"Mare" He said softly "Mary look at me"

"If I had told you sooner, you wouldn't have joined and..." David pulled her closer to his body.

"Hey" David kissed her eyes softly tasting the salty tears and she giggled. "There is no going back from that. It is not your fault okay?" She looked away from her.

"I was a coward" Mary said bitterly. David would not allow herself think that. Not ever.

"Stop" David forced her to look at him. "You are not a coward. Don't ever think that, not for one bit okay? You are the bravest person I know Mare and I love you because of how brave you are. How you were brave when your dad was sick and you were just a little girl. You were brave enough to let a broken ten year old boy into your heart" Mary battled the urge of more tears coming her way. "And you are being brave now. By taking this journey with me"

"You are not broken" Mary said softly. "I love you"

"I love you more" He leaned to kiss her on the lips.

"Not possible" David smirked into her lips.

* * *

**Alright before you panic! I just had a brilliant idea so the story can still have a few chapters left. we are still missing a wedding and a little princess birth so... what did you think guys?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Make It Right.**

**AU. Prequel to "Soul of Steel" When you feel like you are losing your way, all you can do is try to make it right.**

**David Nolan was a young boy of twelve when he felt utterly and completely in love with Mary Margaret Blanchard. There was this one play and David would forever be thankful l for it. It was _Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs._**

**_A/N: ENJOY! DEDICATED TO ALL ONCERS SPECIALLY ALL MY "SOUL OF STEEL" FANS._**

**_A SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO SnowandJames4eva :) WHO INSPIRED ME TO DO THIS! And also my friend Viki who is the reason I even finished this so thanks girl!_**

**_So here I am back at school and with homework but instead of that I am writing... but let's face it... it's what I do best, specially when I can't concentrate and right now... I can't._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Chapter 14: **

**(Mary and David are 18)**

There they were. Ready to tell the world that in about seven months they would be having a child. David knew that Mary trusted him and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, but they also had to face the truth. They were kids, with no money and just fresh out of high school.

"Regina is going to kick me out" Mary muttered as they walked towards the house. They would be telling Regina before anyone else because David wanted to, he wanted to get it over it and never have to depend on that woman again. Regina wasn't as bad as Albert, he knew that for sure, she had never touched Mary but there was other kinds of abuse and being raised with a woman that despises you. It is no way of growing up. "I grew up here David"

"I know" He told her brushing her cheek with his index finger. "But this really your home? Your dad is gone" He saw the sadness written all over her face. "You don't need a house to be close to him Mary" She gave him a weak smile.

"To tell you the truth" He said with a wink. "I am more scared about Viola"

"My nanny?" He nodded. "Well, yeah she is kind of scary"

"Oh Mary" Viola opened the door a moment later before the girl had time to unlock it. "I thought that was you... you didn't come home after school and I was worried"

Mary blushed letting go of David's hand. "Yeah well... I got caught up in something at school"

"Graduation planning" David interjected. She didn't buy it. Viola had always been fond of David. She thought he had been an angel sent on Mary's way when she needed him the most. The truth was she had been the angel to mend the boy's life.

"Have you been crying, girl?" Viola asked. Crap. She knew Mary since she had been born. She waited. "Well?"

"Is my stepmother here?" Mary asked the elder woman. "We need to.. tell her something."

"No" Viola sighed. "She is out. Said she had a meeting at the Town's Hall..." David and Mary glanced at each other. "If you ask me, that is just a bunch of... lies" Mary giggled. "Now are you two gonna tell me what's wrong. Or will I have to use a piece of chocolate cake to get an answer?"

Mary smiled. Her nanny had always known how to make her feel better. Hell. she knew how to make everyone feel better.

They sat in the kitchen counter. Glasses of milk and slices of cake. Viola looked expectantly at them. "Well?"

Mary gulped David was right. This was worse than telling Regina. "Remember you always have said you loved David?" Viola glanced at the blonde boy and nodded. "And how you told me he would always protect me?"

"That's this all about?" Viola asked. "You aren't gonna tell me you are having a baby, are you?" Man she was good. Mary blushed. David went still. "Oh child"

"It's not like we meant it" Mary sighed. "It just happened"

"No, that doesn't just happen... you two did something" Viola was pale. David had never seen her so worried. "What is the witch gonna say Mary?"

"No" Mary muttered. "We were more worried about telling you." The old woman glanced at Mary with those tender grey eyes.

"We don't really care about Regina" David said bluntly. Viola gazed at him.

"I think you are going to care once she finds out" the woman said seriously. "Don't you think you'll live out of her charity"

"We don't want that" Mary said. "We don't need her"

"And where are you going to live?" Silence. "Who's going to provide for that child?"

* * *

They found Regina in her study later that night. "Mary Margaret?" Her voice was cold as she glanced at David.

"I need to tell you something" Mary said clutching her fists.

"What is it?" Her stepmother had pretended to care. But she really didn't. "Are you alright?"

"I'm pregnant" There she had said it. "David and I are having a baby."

"You..." Regina was speechless. That was a first. "I knew it." She muttered. "I knew I should have sent you to that boarding school!" Mary closed her eyes. "I knew you were nothing but trouble... you and that farm boy!" She pointed at David. "You have disgraced your family.. your father!"Mary shivered by the tone but David remained indifferent. "I...I demand you take care of _it"_ She hissed still looking at David.

"I couldn't do that" Mary sobbed. "I won't do it!"

"The hell you won't!" Regina spat "I will not have you have in my house if you are like that!" That was twice that this lady had insulted his baby. David was trying really hard not to say or do something he would later regret.

"This is my father's house!" Mary pressed on. "It was because of you that he died!" David glanced up at Mary's stepmother. She was turning purple.

"Come on Mary" David whispered taking her by the hand. "Let's go"

* * *

"She's right" Mary sobbed against his shirt. "This wasn't what my father would have wanted" She looked into those deep blue eyes. "I'm only 18!"

"I know" David sighed trying again to pull her close to him. "But...I mean I know we are just kids but, I can make it work Mary"

"Really?" She asked harshly. "You joined the Army! And you won't try and get out of it!"

"I can't" David muttered. "It's not that easy"

"You could ask Sean's dad for help" Mary said struggling with the words. "He knows people"

"I can't!" He screamed. Mary scooted away from her. "I've already tried... really since they told me Mare but... I am already suppoused to go to Boot Camp" Mary blinked the tears away. "Plus, the army pays good money"

"Right" Mary said "If you die!"

She was right.

* * *

"Do you know what you are going to do?" Diane asked David. He had decided to tell both his mom and Diane about the baby together. Diane would be supportive and his mother wouldn't freak out as much.

"No" David admitted. He sat alone in his living room. Mary was too upset with him to even join him."Mary won't talk to me"

"What happened?" Diane asked softly. David felt his mother's hand grab his.

"She is mad at me because I enlisted" He groaned. He stood up pacing in front of the two women. "And then when I told her that I had tried to get out of it she wouldn't believe me"

"And did you really try?" Ruth asked. David turned violently to her. "Sweetheart I just want to understand"

"What?" David said bluntly. "I screwed up. Mary's out of in the street because of Regina. Because of me."

"David" Diane said softly. "I know you are under a lot of pressure right now but what happened, happened and you cannot change it. Does Mary know what she wants?"

"She wants to have the baby" He said a bit more calmly and sitting again. "She wants us to be a family."

"And what do you want?" Diane asked.

"I don't know" He admitted. "I scared. How can I take care of Mary? Of a baby? I don't have any money. I was never good enough for Mary."

* * *

**What did you think? It cannot all be fluffy even though I love it! **

**Can David fix things with Mary before he goes to Boot Camp?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Make It Right.**

**AU. Prequel to "Soul of Steel" When you feel like you are losing your way, all you can do is try to make it right.**

**David Nolan was a young boy of twelve when he felt utterly and completely in love with Mary Margaret Blanchard. There was this one play and David would forever be thankful l for it. It was _Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs._**

**_A/N: ENJOY! DEDICATED TO ALL ONCERS SPECIALLY ALL MY "SOUL OF STEEL" FANS._**

**_A SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO SnowandJames4eva :) WHO INSPIRED ME TO DO THIS! And also my friend Viki who is the reason I even finished this so thanks girl!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Chapter 15: **

**(Mary and David are 18)**

"What do you mean he told you he wants to talk?" Ashley asked worriedly as they got ready for bed. Ashley had offered Mary to stay with her until she could sort things out with Regina. Viola had told her and Sean that Regina would be gone for the next two days so they had plenty of time to go pick up her things. Today they had brought Mary's clothes.

"Yeah" Mary said biting her lip. "I mean that would be okay but he sounded... weird..."

"Weird how?" Ashley asked.

"Like he had been crying" Mary said gravely and Ashley shrugged. "Like he wants to break up with me"

"Mary" Ashley gasped "This is David we are talking about and you are pregnant with his baby. He isn't going to leave you"

But Mary wasn't so sure. She knew David loved her. He loved their baby but Regina's words had hurt David more than he even realized. He had not a lot to offer her and she didn't really care but David was maybe too proud to let anybody help him. He had learned at a very young age that he couldn't trust a lot people.

* * *

He was going to see Mary later that day. He hadn't seen her in almost a week, except of course at school were he mostly avoided her. He only talked to Sean who didn't approve of David's silence. Ashley had also pointed out to Mary that her not talking to her boyfriend didn't do any of them any good.

"Hey Mare" He walked towards her during lunch. Ashley and other girls were with her but instantly left the room. "Are you okay?"

"I'm not in the streets. Me and the baby are fine" Mary said bluntly.

"Come on Mare" David tried to reach out for her hand but she pulled back. "Would you just look at me?"

She did. His deep blue eyes were full of pain and regret. "Have you decided what to do after graduaton?" She asked looking up at him.

"No" David sighed. "Sean's dad got me an appointment with a high oficer he knows. He said he could help me out."

"Good" Mary said with a half smile. She had tears in her eyes as he smiled back. She hated to be in those terms with him. With the father of her baby. "Listen.. I have a first sonogram on Wednesday, I just thought..."

"I'd be there" He said quickly. There was an awkward silence. "So..."

"So.." She smiled. "We should really get to class" She smiled back at Ashley who waved at her.

"Can I walk you home later?" His voice was sweet and yet anxious. She stood up and then leaned to kiss him on the lips. It was sweet and yet to breif.

"I'm sorry" She wrapped her arms around his neck. "The baby and I miss you"

"I miss you guys too" He smiled as he cleaned her tears with his palm. "I was a jerk"

"I was too" Mary admitted. "I was so mad at you... at Regina. At my dad for leaving me alone..."

"I'm never going to leave you Mare" He kissed her forehead. "Now we should really go.."

"I love you" She offered him his hand.

"I love you too" He sighed as they both walked back to class.

* * *

"It might be a bit cold" The doctor told Mary. She shivered a bit as the gel touched her belly. She glanced at the door. David was still no show. "Mary?"

"Can we wait just ten more minutes?" She asked. The doctor sighed and took a seat next to her. "I know he'll be here"

"Sure" she gave her a soft smile. "So Diane told me you and David were having some problems..." Man this was a very small town and if she didn't know better by the next day everyone would know she was pregnant. "I don't mean to imply anything... but Diane and I go way back and she said David.. he was in a bad place and you.. well I am here if you need to talk"

"Thanks" Mary said after a moment. "You must think I ruined my life huh?"

"I..." The doctor was taken aback. "It is no my place to judge others. I just offer my help"

"Yeah I guess but you..." In that moment there was a knock on the door.

"Hey" David offered Mary a smile. "Sorry I'm late." Mary frowned and the doctor resumed the examination.

"Can we know?" Mary asked. "What's it going to be?" The doctor turned the monitor on and they heard a heartbeat. It was the most beautiful sound they had ever heard.

"Not just yet" The doctor said. But neither of them were listening to her.

"David..." Mary sobbed quietly as she squeezed his hand.

"I know" He sighed kissing her forehead. He blinked the tears away.

"Here" The doctor smiled as she printed two pictures. "It's all yours"

* * *

**Why was David late? Graduation is almost there! What did you think?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Make It Right.**

**AU. Prequel to "Soul of Steel" When you feel like you are losing your way, all you can do is try to make it right.**

**David Nolan was a young boy of twelve when he felt utterly and completely in love with Mary Margaret Blanchard. There was this one play and David would forever be thankful l for it. It was _Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs._**

**_A/N: ENJOY! DEDICATED TO ALL ONCERS SPECIALLY ALL MY "SOUL OF STEEL" FANS._**

**_A SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO SnowandJames4eva :) WHO INSPIRED ME TO DO THIS! And also my friend Viki who is the reason I even finished this so thanks girl!_**

**_So... Yeah I suck for not updating sooner but a lot of stuff you probably don't to hear anything about has keeping me from my OUAT muses!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Chapter 16: **

**(Mary and David are 18)**

She did not want to let him go. Letting go meant that she was accepting the stupidy of his descision of joining the Army. She understood the importance that it was for him to honor his father and yet she hated him for going.

"It's just a couple weeks Mare" He insisted touching her cheek. "You won't even know I am gone"

"How come if you are going to have a desk job, you have to go to boot camp?" Yes well, Sean's dad who knew people who knew other people had gotten David out of doing tours for the time being and hopefully forever.

He didn't have an answer for her and instead he kissed her forehead. Her growing baby bump pulling them apart a bit. "I love you" He leaned to kiss her stomach. "And you too"

* * *

He counted the days until he could go home and cuddle next to Mary in bed. Bunkbeds and the smell of feet and sweat were bad, he had made friends though, he had encountered Ollie and Steven in his first day. They both knew each other prior training and they seemed to take David under their wing even though they weren't but a couple years older than David.

He counted the minutes of when he would be able to hold her again. "Hey man!" Olie smirked at him and patted his back. "Stop torturing yourself. Call her"

"I cant" David sighed.

"Why the hell not?" Ollie ceased an eyebrow.

"Cause I will want to go home" David said gravely. He held a picture of Mary himself, his mom and Diane. He had his arms wrapped around Mary. "And I don't want that either because she will freak out on me"

"How far along is she?" Came Steven's voice. He sat next to David on the bed.

"5 moths next week" He told them. He then reached out from under his bed and pulled out a shoe box. "She sends me a sonogram everytime.."

"A girl huh?" Ollie examined the picture closely. "Nice"

"Have you thought of names yet?" Steven asked.

"No, not really." But he had. He had thought of about names and her face and eyes. He hoped she had Mary's eyes.

Names. Well the name thing was big, ever since he had found out about the fact that he was having a girl. He had thought about one name: Emma.

* * *

_Emma had been a kid he had worked with when he was helping Diane at the center. She was shy and she seemed to be constantly be lost in her own world. Diane had told him that Emma had not had the easiest of lives. She had been tossed around foster care longer than any other kids Diane had worked with and she was barely ten. _

_"Hey" David sat next to the little girl who seemed to make an effort to ignore him. She looked up momentarily and he gave her a smile. "I'm David" _

_She didn't answer. She just kept looking down at the ground. "So, Emma right?" _

_"Who are you?" The girl asked facing him. "You don't look like a doctor or a social worker" _

_"Nah" David smiled. "I help out here sometimes." _

_"Why?" Emma asked. "Why do you want to be helping messed up kids?" David had had his share of bad words during the early years of Albert's abuse and he knew what she was trying to do. "Do they pay you?" David waved his head. _

_David took a deep breath. "Because once sad and I needed someone to talk to" Emma seemed more focused on him now. "And people like Diane helped me and I wanted to help them too" _

_"Oh" Emma smiled up at him. "I guess that's okay, sorry I was rude" _

_"It's fine" David smiled sweetly. "I know you don't mean it" _

__Emma had been moved from the center the week after he talked to her. She had been placed with a family and David had been told she was happy. She had even called Diane and asked for David personally. She sounded so excited about her new home and she had called him her lucky charm.

He had only spent a couple hours with her and yet that girl had spoken to him. And she wanted to honor her.

* * *

**Okay I know this is short but we still have two chapters left on this. Want Emma to be here already? Yeah me too!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
